


Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain And This One Is Running Dry

by fangirl1005



Series: Everyone Has An Addiction, You Just Happen To Be Mine [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Fight and Makeup, Hurt/Comfort, Lucas has a panic attack, Lucas has abandonment issues, Lucas is afraid of the dark, Panic Attack, Protective Eliott, Storm - Freeform, Vulnerable Lucas, argument, blackout - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Eliott And Lucas fight and Eliott storms out. Ensue blackout, panic attack and serious abandonment issues.





	Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain And This One Is Running Dry

Every couple had their fights. It was part of the circle of life and Lucas knew this. But it didn’t mean it hurt any less. The two were still adjusting to living together and so tensions were running slightly high. Lucas’s schoolwork was piling up and Eliott had his exams to worry about. All in all, it was just a really stressful time for both of them. This had all built up and escalated into a full blown fight.

If you asked them what they were even fighting about, neither could remember. It may have started about not washing the dishes, but eventually they were just spitting nasty words to each other. Both the teenagers were trying to get a reaction out of the other and were saying things that they knew would hit a sore spot.  
“Would you stop being so fucking insecure all the time Lucas? You have no idea how tiring it is trying to convince you that not everybody in the world is out to get you!”  
“Me?! That’s rich coming from Mr ‘I’ll just shut everybody out because I’ll only hurt them later on’. You can cut the self sacrificing crap Eliott, nobody believes you”  
“God you’re such a fucking child!”  
“Oh have you only just noticed? I am legally a child Eliott, but 10/10 for observation” Lucas spat, knowing full well he was being petty but he’d passed the point of caring.  
“You know what, I can’t deal with you right now” Eliott said as he walked towards the door.  
“Oh yeah, real mature. Now who’s acting like a stroppy kid” Lucas shouted at the figure walking out the door, his only reply being a deafening slam.  
“Putain!” He screamed, throwing his phone across the room. Rationally he knew that was stupid, but he really didn’t care right now. He threw himself on the sofa and screamed into the pillow.

After a few minutes, he had calmed down enough to clear the fog in his mind. Lucas noted a low rumble echoing through the apartment and he trudged over to the window. He moved the curtain and looked out into the stormy night. How fitting, he thought. That was exactly how he was feeling. He noted the heavy rain and he spared a thought towards his boyfriend. Although he was pissed at him, he didn’t remember Eliott taking a jacket with him and he didn’t want him to get sick. He shivered slightly, imagining how cold it must be. Yeah he really hated storms. 

Suddenly the lights flickered above his head and they dimmed to black. Fuck fuck fuck! Lucas pressed himself against the glass and saw that the whole street had fallen into darkness. This was not good.  
“Breathe Lucas, it’s fine. Stop being dramatic. Just turn your torch o-“ Fuck. He’d thrown it away. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Lucas slid down to the ground as he started to panic. He knew he was being pathetic, but there was a heavy feeling settling on his chest. He really hated the dark. Ever since he was little, it and seemed so scary and unforgiving. There were monsters in the dark and he was vulnerable. He really wished Eliott was here right now. Oh wait. He left. Of course he fucking did. You’re so stupid! You drive everybody away because you’re so selfish and useless. Eliott’s abandoned you just like your dad did. It’s your own fault. You’re such a liability, so insecure and pathetic. Eliott was right earlier, it is exhausting trying to look after you.  
By this point, Lucas had worked himself into a full blown panic. His breath was coming out in short pants and he was rocking himself forwards and back. His lungs felt like they were going to explode and the blood was pounding in his ears.

Eliott was stood outside lighting a cigarette. In his haste to leave he had forgotten a jacket and it was throwing it down. He wasn’t about to go out in that, so he stood under the shelter of the entrance to their apartment and breathed in the cold air. He knew that Lucas didn’t mean what he said. Hell, he didn’t mean what he’d said to Lucas. But it didn’t mean the sting hurt any less when he thought about what they’d said to each other. He just couldn’t be in there anymore. He couldn’t see Lucas’s bright blue eyes filled with pain and anger. It hurt him too much. He was too afraid he would say something he would really regret, so he stormed out. He was contemplating going back upstairs when the streetlight above him flickered. Strange. Then one by one all the lamps died and Eliott was left in complete darkness. His eyes scanned over the other apartments, noting that all were in darkness. The storm must have cut a power line or something. He realised he had better go upstairs now that there was no streetlight to guide him.  
“Fuck!” He said loudly, hands clasping over his mouth. If he was in darkness, then that meant Lucas was too. And no matter how pissed he was at his boyfriend, he knew how much Lucas hated the dark and no matter what was happening between them, he wasn’t going to leave him alone like this. Eliott rushes back up the stairs, taking them two at a time before sprinting to the end of the corridor. Luckily the emergency generator had kicked in along the hallway so he wasn’t going to fall over. He fumbled with the lock on the door and shoved it open. He was met with complete darkness.

“Lucas? Lucas are you ok?” The only sound he was met with was some laboured breathing.  
“Putain” he said, grabbing his phone out his pocket and turning his torch on. He ran through to the living room and shone the torch infront. The sight that met his eyes smashed his heart into a million pieces. Lucas was shaking, curled up on the floor. His head was in his knees and his hands were clawing at his hair. He was rocking himself forwards and back, his breathing sounding heavy. Eliott slammed himself on the floor next to him, not caring about the pain shooting across his knees.  
“Baby, baby look at me. Lucas, I need you to look at me ok”  
Lucas just curled in on himself even more and his breathing picked up.  
“Shh, shh it’s ok. Lulu, it’s ok, you’re safe. I’m here and you’re ok”  
Lucas snapped his head up and frantic eyes met adoring, concerned ones. Eliott smiled reassuringly and rubbed soothing circles on Lucas’s legs.  
“I know you’re scared, but it’s ok Lucas. I just need you to breathe with me”  
“B-but you l-left. So s-scared”  
“I know I left, but I’m here now and that’s all that matters”  
“N-no you left like everybody else. I’m s-stupid” he stuttered, his eyes showing pain and panic, tears steaming down his face. Of course! How could he have been so stupid. How could he walk out that door, knowing that Lucas had serious abandonment issues. He was officially the worst boyfriend ever. He could kick himself right now. But self loathing wasn’t the priority at the moment, Lucas was, and Eliott was scared Lucas would pass out in a minute due to lack of oxygen.  
“Listen to me baby. We’re safe. We’re in the apartment, our apartment. The storm cut a power line so there’s been a blackout but the lights will be back soon. I’m here and I’m never leaving you, I promise”  
“But-“  
“No buts. Now I need you to breathe with me. You’re going to make yourself sick. Match my breathing, in and out. In and out. Good boy, keep going. You’re doing so well baby. Minute by minute, that’s it.”

Eventually Lucas’s breathing had calmed down enough for Eliott to not be majorly concerned. He pulled Lucas closer to him in a tight hug, making sure there was no space between them until Lucas was actually sat in his lap. Lucas nestled his head into the crook of Eliott’s neck and wrapped his arms around Eliott’s waist. Eliott rested a hand against the back of Lucas’s neck and softly ran his fingers through his hair. He whispered soothing words into the younger’s ears and just rocked them gently back and forth. 

Not long later, Lucas’s breathing had levelled out and he pulled away from where he was snuggled into his boyfriends shoulder. Eliott smiled as he wiped the tear tracks off his face. At some point the lights had come back on, but neither of the boys even noticed, they were too wrapped up in each other.  
“You ok now?”  
“Y-Yeah I think so. Thank you” the smaller boy whispered, eyes dropping to his lap.  
“I’m so sorry Lucas. I didn’t even think. I shouldn’t have left like that, it was wrong of me”  
“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t get so worked up about stuff like that. It’s pathetic”  
“Hey, stop that right now. You are not pathetic. You have an insecurity Lucas, we all have them. I have so many and you know that. You’re allowed to feel things, it doesn’t make you weak. Your dad leaving affected you, and I didn’t help when I left you in bed the first time. But I promise to stay now, I’ll never leave you again” Eliott said, tilting Lucas’s head up so their eyes met.  
“I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean what I said about you. I was just angry and that was wrong” Lucas mumbled, his eyes searching for any remaining anger in Eliott’s eyes.  
“It’s ok mon amour, it’s over now” Eliott whispered, pulling Lucas back in for another hug.  
“I love you Eli” Lucas said quietly, his words muffled by his head being shoved in Eliott’s neck.  
“I love you too, so so much” Eliott replied as he pressed gentle kisses onto Lucas’s head.  
“You’re not alone anymore Lucas, and you never will be again”


End file.
